


The care and feeding of chocobos

by Xenobia



Series: "The mighty have fallen" universe [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows "Papa Cloud".  Blue is growing up fast and living at the chocobo ranch.  Cloud and Sephiroth go for a visit, and the latter still insists that he's not attached to the avian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The care and feeding of chocobos

 

**_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.*_ **

* * *

 

 

            Sephiroth tried to ignore the cheerful tune of the cell phone alarm as it went off.  It was the weekend and they were supposed to be sleeping in.  Unfortunately, Cloud wasn't taking advantage of that.  He rolled over and stuffed the pillow over his head as the alarm continued to play its tune.

 

            "Shut the damned thing off, Strife."

 

            There was a rustle of cloth beside him as the blond sat up and reached for the device.  "Sorry," apologized Cloud.  "I set the alarm so we could go to the chocobo farm and visit Blue."

 

            Sephiroth pulled the pillow off of his head and favored him with an emerald glare.  "What's this 'we' all about?  I distinctly remember saying I have no interest in grooming your odd investment, Cloud."

 

            The blond stretched and gave him a level, blue-eyed stare.  "So you _really_ don't want to go and see Blue today?  Come on, I know you got attached to him."

 

            "I did not," argued Sephiroth.  It sounded convincing enough but he shifted uncomfortably.  He'd gotten used to the bothersome animal sleeping with them and it still felt strange to wake up without Blue chirping at him.

 

            "Then come for me," persuaded Cloud with one of those doll-like, sweet expressions that always drove a nail in the coffin.  "Please?"

 

            "You little asshole," Sephiroth muttered succulently.

 

            Cloud grinned at him and leaned down to gaze eye-to-eye with the silver warrior.  "Is that a 'yes'?  I can't really tell with you, sometimes."

 

            "It's a 'yes'," sighed Sephiroth in defeat.  "Under protest, mind you."

 

            Cloud was smiling at him with boyish enthusiasm.  His soft lips captured Sephiroth's and kissed the frown away.  "You're a softy, know that?"

 

            "Piss off," grumbled Sephiroth, but he spoiled it by cupping the back of the spiked head and deepening the kiss.

 

* * *

            A little more than three hours later, they were at the chocobo ranch and Cloud greeted Blue at the fence before going in to speak with the owner.  Sephiroth stood sullenly at the fence while his lover went to conduct his business, but as soon as he was out of sight he spared a rare smile at the azure chocobo that came over to him.

 

            "Hello, Blue.  I take it you're adjusting well?"

 

            "Kweh!" agreed the bird, hurrying up to the fence and nudging Sephiroth's arm with his beak.  He chirped happily and the swordsman covertly scratched his head with a gloved hand.  Blue was now up to Sephiroth's hip.  It wouldn't be long before he was big enough to ride.  Sephiroth looked down at the beady, friendly eyes that gazed up at him with adoration and he couldn't quite contain the fond smile that grew on his lips.

 

            "The others aren't giving you trouble, are they?" Sephiroth asked with a glance at the adult chocobos in the paddock.  Most of them were grazing or sunning themselves, oblivious to his presence.

 

            "Waark," answered Blue softly.  He seemed so intelligent, as though he understood everything Sephiroth said.  He cast a glance over his shoulder at his fellow avians before giving Sephiroth a faintly pleading look, as if to say; "Please don't hurt my friends."

 

            Sephiroth scratched the animal's beak, just between his eyes.  Blue made a coo-ing sound of pleasure and closed his eyes with delight, prompting another faint smile from the swordsman.  "I imagine you can handle yourself well if they pick on you," murmured Sephiroth.  He chuckled softly as the chocobo pushed against the fence, leaning against him with familiar affection.

 

            Sephiroth quickly plastered a neutral expression on his face and stopped petting Blue when Cloud emerged from the barn entrance.  The look that the blond shot his way told him he wasn't a bit fooled and he felt his face heat up a bit as Cloud jogged over to him.

 

            "Okay, I've paid off the rest of the month," informed Cloud.  He smiled brilliantly at Blue and leaned over the fence to pet him.  "How are you doing, boy?  Do you like it here?"

 

            "Kweh!  Cooo!" answered the river chocobo in delight.  If her were a cat, Sephiroth imagined he'd be purring right about now in response to the way Cloud stroked his head and neck.  Cloud chuckled at the response and climbed over the fence.  He sat down in the grass and Blue settled comfortably in his lap, as was his habit.

 

            "Some day soon, he'll squash you," predicted Sephiroth with a faint smile.  He couldn't completely hide his amusement.  Cloud was a very good "parent" and Blue still loved to snuggle him despite the fact that his lap was getting smaller for the bird.

 

            "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," insisted the blond lightly.  He patted the chocobo's fluffy head.  "Won't we, boy?"

 

            Blue warbled in agreement and nudged Cloud's chest with his beak, asking for more attention.  The blond fighter complied with a smile, hugging the bird lightly and stroking his back.  It was a sickeningly endearing picture and Sephiroth found himself reaching for his cell phone to capture the image before he even realized it.

 

            "Taking snapshots, huh?" Cloud said to him with a smile as the silver fighter lined up the screen and took a couple of pictures.  He leaned closer to Blue and murmured into his ear.  "See?  I told you he likes us."

 

            "Shut up," Sephiroth snapped, but his words lacked the bite of sincerity.  "It's your bloody fault I've grown used to the bird, Strife."

 

            Cloud chuckled, un-offended by his lover's words.  "We have him right where we want him, don't we boy?" he said in a conspiring tone to Blue.  The little chocobo chirped in agreement and cooed again.

 

* * *

            "I can't believe you talked me into this," Sephiroth complained as he brushed the bedding with paranoid fastidiousness before climbing into bed with Cloud.  The blond had paid for room and board overnight and Sephiroth was suffering because of it.  Despite the lack of hay or bugs in the tidy little room, the silver warrior acted like he was about to sleep in a shit hole.

 

            "It's clean," the blond insisted with amusement.  Gods, Sephiroth was so...sterile!  "Stop freaking out."

 

            "Sleeping in a barn isn't my idea of cleanliness," argued the taller man with a frown. 

 

            Cloud cuddled up to him with a grin, thoroughly entertained by his anal retentive behavior.  "Guess I'll have to take your mind off of it, then."  He started kissing the larger man's naked chest, helpless as always against the might of Sephiroth's pectoral muscles.

 

            Sephiroth gave a low purr of pleasure and stroked Cloud's hair as the blond explored his chest with lips and tongue.  "I suppose I could be persuaded to enjoy this, if you try hard enough."

 

            "Mmm," answered Cloud in a distracted murmur.  He circled a nipple with his tongue and smiled when it pulled taut.  "You aren't that hard to please."

 

            "Interesting choice of words," Sephiroth answered breathlessly.  His hand slid down to cup Cloud's ass through the sleeping pants he wore.  "I think I disagree, Cloud.  You're making me quite 'hard', actually."

 

            Cloud grinned in triumph.  If there was one way to distract his fastidious companion from his surroundings, it was sex.  He might be the submissive one in the relationship but he knew how to literally hold his lover by the dick and get the responses he wanted.  He demonstrated his power by dragging a hand lower beneath the blanket and grasping Sephiroth's prominent boner through the pajama bottoms.  Sephiroth made a low, soft sound of pleasure and Cloud stroked the length of that tempting organ gently, admiring the size and girth of it.

 

            "So I guess you'll put up with this for one night, eh?" Cloud murmured between kisses as he stroked the taller man off.

 

            "You make an inarguable bargain, you little terror," Sephiroth murmured huskily, flexing his hips greedily.  "I find myself unable to counter it."

 

            "Good," Cloud said lightly.  He reached into Sephiroth's pajama pants and curled his fingers around his erect cock.  The sharp inhalation of breath he got as a response encouraged him and he tugged on the impressive shaft with a grin of delight.  He loved touching his lover this way, almost as much as he loved the responses he got when he did it.  Not one for banter, he stroked Sephiroth and captured his parted lips in a kiss.

 

            Sephiroth returned the kiss with passionate fervency, lancing his tongue into Cloud's mouth and stroking the interior with eager, hot desire.  Cloud sucked on the invading protrusion readily and pumped his hand faster along the length of Sephiroth's erection.  Before long he was pressed down against the mattress and his silver-haired lover was on top of him with his hips settled between his spread thighs.  He didn't protest when Sephiroth shifted and yanked his pants down.  Instead, he wriggled to help him get them off and he moaned encouragingly with need.

 

            "Tell me you thought to bring what we need," Sephiroth murmured in an almost pleading tone.

 

            "It's all in my bag," answered Cloud huskily, nodding toward the forgotten duffle bag that sat against the wall.  He groaned softly with distress as his lover stopped kissing him and got out of bed to retrieve the protection and lubricant.  He admired Sephiroth's ass as the lustrous hair fell to the side when the taller man knelt down to search through the bag.  One of these days, Cloud intended to play with that long, silky hair.  Maybe Sephiroth would let him braid it...if he got him drunk enough.

 

            "Hurry up," Cloud demanded impatiently.

 

            Sephiroth tossed a smirk over his shoulder.  "Demanding little uke, aren't you?  Relax, Cloud.  I promise I'll be fucking you cross-eyed, soon."

 

            His words only made Cloud more aroused and the blond groaned and reached beneath the covers to fondle himself.  Sephiroth caught site of the motion and gave him a chastising look.  "Did I say you could do that?"

 

            "Then hurry up, already!" snapped Cloud irritably.

 

            Sephiroth covered his mouth on a grin and finished liberating the condoms and lube from the bag.  "Touchy," he purred.  He returned to the bed with the items in hand and Cloud quickly scooted aside to make room for him as he eased onto the mattress and put the accoutrements near the right pillow.

 

            "Eager, are we?" Sephiroth murmured with a smile as Cloud parted his thighs and embraced him. 

 

            In response, the blond slid his hands down and grabbed hold of the waistline of Sephiroth's pajama bottoms, yanking them down almost violently.  "What do _you_ think?" he growled.

 

            Sephiroth grinned at him.  He reached for the lubricant and squeezed a liberal amount onto his left hand before reaching under the covers and beginning his preparations.  Cloud groaned and parted his thighs further as the slick fingers entered him.  His cock twitched and he squirmed restlessly beneath the bigger man as Sephiroth's long fingers found and stroked his prostate with practiced skill.

 

            "God, that's good," panted the blond helplessly.  He rotated his hips and bit his lower lip as those magical fingers massaged him inside.  Sephiroth's jade cat eyes stared into his as he stroked the spot and Cloud flushed when he saw the faint amusement in them.  "Stop looking so smug," he ordered.

 

            "I'm afraid I can't comply," answered Sephiroth in a low, prideful purr.  "You see Cloud, you're simply too slutty for any sane man not to feel some gratitude when fondling you this way.  The way you nibble your lower lip, the way you moan and close your eyes...you can hardly expect me not to bare a smug expression."

 

            Cloud tried very hard to control his face as those fingers pushed firmly into his body again but he failed and an exclamation of pleasure burst from his lips.  Sephiroth lowered his mouth to his and kissed him insistently, tearing down what little resistance he had left. 

 

            "Oh...oh gods," Cloud moaned, "S-Seph...ah!"

 

            Sephiroth chuckled with sensual delight and dragged his mouth away from Cloud's lips to kiss his throat.  "Such a delightful fuck you are, Cloud.  I wonder, can I make you come before I even claim you?"

 

            Cloud bit down on his lower lip, hard enough to break the skin and make it bleed.  Sephiroth's mouth returned to his and the silver warrior gently tugged the blond's lip out from between his teeth and sucked on it, soothing the sting.  Cloud opened his mouth and kissed Sephiroth with ardor, whimpering softly as the other man's thrusting fingers brought him closer to release. 

 

            "Please, Sephiroth," he whined, unable to stand it any longer. 

 

            Sephiroth granted his request.  He put a condom on and applied some lube before positioning himself.  He guided Cloud's legs so that they were hooked over his shoulders and he cupped the blond's ass.  Green eyes stared into blue as the General rocked forward and entered Cloud's waiting body.  It hurt at first.  Cloud's impatience and demands had cut short the necessary preparation and his body resisted the penetration.  Sephiroth seemed to sense this and he paused and stroked the blond's heaving chest with possessive hands, giving him a moment to adjust as the head of his cock nudged into the tight ring.

 

            "Calm yourself," ordered Sephiroth in a soft, dulcet tone.

 

            Knowing that he wouldn't continue if he thought he was hurting him, Cloud drew a deep breath and nodded silently, willing his body to relax.  The thick length of Sephiroth's cock drove deeper into him and he gasped with a combination of pleasure and pain, grasping at the other man's arms.  The rigid flesh withdrew, only to slide back in again a moment later.  Cloud shut his eyes and moaned softly in response and he felt Sephiroth's lips brush against his golden lashes.

 

            "I'm hurting you," stated the General softly.

 

            "It's okay," insisted Cloud.  He opened his eyes again and looked up at his lover, stroking the silver hair that fell around Sephiroth's handsome face.  "Don't stop."

 

            A frown marred the beauty of those ethereal features.  "Cloud...I don't want to hurt you."

 

            It was one of those rare, sweet moments where Sephiroth allowed his feelings to show and Cloud smiled at him, touched by his concern.  "I'll be okay," he whispered.  "You aren't hurting me that bad."

 

            Sephiroth looked doubtful but he gently pumped again.  His pupils dilated and his lips parted on a groan of pleasure as his cock eased into the blond's tight heat.  "You feel...amazing," he admitted breathlessly.  His mouth covered Cloud's and the blond returned the kiss eagerly, cupping the taller man's bottom to urge him into further motion.

 

            Sephiroth began to thrust slowly, prompting a series of moans and grunts that Cloud was powerless to hold back.  The discomfort faded to be replaced by immense pleasure and Cloud began to move in synch with his lover, readily seeking the release they both needed.  Sephiroth's heavy cock nudged against the sensitive gland inside of him with each thrust and Cloud began to call his name raggedly.  The silver-haired man paused long enough to grip Cloud's erection and stroke it as he pumped, magnifying his pleasure.

 

            "Oh shit," Cloud blurted, feeling like he could die from the sensations.  "Seph...that's...that's too good!"

 

            "I wasn't aware that there was such a thing as 'too good'," answered Sephiroth in a husky, amused tone.

 

            Cloud tried to hold back his cries of pleasure, tried not to scream.  When Sephiroth started taking him harder he could no longer fight them.  He called the General's name and clung to him mindlessly as he splattered his shifting torso with his release.  Sephiroth didn't slow or pause his motions.  He captured the blond's gasping mouth with his and kept pumping.  His breathing became ragged as his pleasure grew and Cloud got a bit inventive and reached covertly for the lube. 

 

When he slicked a finger up and eased it into Sephiroth's rectum, the General stared down at him with blatant shock on his stunning features.  "C-Cloud, what are you...?"  Sephiroth couldn't complete the question as Cloud located the lump inside of him and massaged it.  A heavy groan of pleasure emitted from the General's lips as the blond's attentions made pleasant sensations pulse within him.

 

"You...little...shit," Sephiroth groaned, and then he shoved hard and deep into Cloud and unloaded his supply of sperm.  He came until he had nothing more to give and even when he'd expelled all of his seed, he twitched inside of the blond and grunted helplessly for a few seconds.

 

"Liked that, did you?" Cloud guessed with a saucy grin as his lover collapsed on top of him.

 

Sephiroth panted heavily and lifted his head to gaze at the blond with stunned emerald eyes.  "You just now thought to try that?"

 

Cloud shrugged.  "It just came to me."  He was also breathing heavily and he wanted to laugh with exhilaration.  "I'm not hearing a complaint."

 

Sephiroth nuzzled his throat and sighed.  "Nor are you likely to.  That was brilliant, Strife."

 

Cloud beamed at the compliment and stroked the other man's silky hair.  "I kind of expected you to freak out."

 

"Why?" Sephiroth puzzled.  "I've had you inside of me before, after all."

 

Cloud shrugged bashfully.  "Yeah, but it's not something you usually go for.  I'm glad I made the right call."  He raised his head and licked the other man's chin seductively, enjoying the exhausted expression of pleasure on his face.

 

"Never fear trying new things with me," Sephiroth murmured with a sated smile.  "Especially when they can have such outstanding results."

 

* * *

            Cloud was morose the next day.  He watched Blue scratching about in the paddock and he sighed and propped his elbows on the fence.

 

            "I don't want to leave him," he confessed to his companion. 

 

            "He'll be here the next time you visit," Sephiroth assured him.  "Every parent has to let go sometime, Cloud."

 

            The blond smiled and lowered his eyes.  "I guess that's true.  I just...I kind of miss having an animal around the house, you know?  It was nice."

 

            "You've done what's best for him, by bringing him here," Sephiroth reminded him.  "We didn't have the room for him as he grew bigger."  The silver-haired fighter stroked his chin in thought and gazed at his lover pensively.  Maybe it was time to consider getting a pet dog for Cloud.  He laid his hand on the blond's shoulder in an unusual moment of comfort.  "Come.  Blue will be fine and we should get on the road before it gets too late."

 

            Cloud turned to face him and he gave a forced little smile.  "Right.  Thanks for coming with me, Seph."

 

            Sephiroth shrugged, eyeing the bird that used to wake him up with little chirps, not so long ago.  "I...didn't mind.  Blue has been more tolerable than I would have guessed."  It was as close as he could come to admitting that he liked the little shit.

 

            Cloud saw right through him, of course.  The superior smirk the blond gave him made Sephiroth want to turn him over his knee and give him a good spanking.

 

            "Let's get going, then," Cloud said, wisely choosing not to call attention to Sephiroth's affection for the bird. 

 

* * *

-The End

 


End file.
